mahoutokoro_idn_roleplayfandomcom_id-20200217-history
Kiyoshi Honda
"I hate it when I’m weak. Really hate it. But, being weak gives me the potential to become strong," '' — Honda Kiyoshi. '''Kiyoshi Honda '(Kanji: 本田清; Honda Kiyoshi) merupakan seorang penyihir half-breed dari Jepang. Dia merupakan anak dari pasangan penyihir berdarah murni dan yōkai kitsune, ￼membuatnya terlahir sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang berdarah half-kitsune di Klan Date. Dia terdaftar sebagai siswa Mahoutokoro sejak berumur tujuh tahun, dan memulai kehidupan asrama pada umur 11 tahun, di mana secara tak terduga dia disortir ke Asrama Tsuru—mengesampingkan statusnya sebagai half-kitsune ''yang diduga akan memasukki Asrama Kitsune. '''Penampilan Fisik' Kiyoshi memiliki rambut berwarna hitam (atau cokelat sangat tua) dengan potongan pendek yang menutupi poni. Kedua bola matanya berwarna senada dengan rambut, ditambah kelopak mata yang menyipit untuk membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum atau tertawa. Namun, ketika sedang menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi, kedua bola matanya dapat berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, sama seperti milik ibunya yang seorang kitsune. Hidungnya mungil, disertai bibir tipis yang membentuk cupid bows cantik dengan warna kemerahan (dan akan membentuk seperti bibir kucing bila tersenyum). Kulitnya juga putih seakan perawan dari sinar matahari, berhubung dia diisolasi di rumah pada masa kecilnya. Secara keseluruhan, rupa wajahnya nampak seperti bishounen pada umumnya (atau pretty boy untuk istilah yang lebih dikenali). Saat marah, kedua matanya dapat berubah menjadi kuning keemasan—sama seperti ketika menggunakan sihir dengan level tingkat tinggi. Rambutnya juga berubah menjadi merah kecoklatan, seperti rubah merah yang dikenal sebagai rubah termuda dalam "kasta" kitsune. Selain itu, terdapat penambahan pada penampilan fisiknya, seperti munculnya telinga rubah di kepala, hingga ekor rubah yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Pertumbuhannya belum seberapa kelihatan ketika masih anak-anak. Namun, di masa depan, tubuhnya akan terlihat ramping dengan pinggang yang berlekuk. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, tidak heran bila dia sangat diuntungkan ketika harus menyamar sebagai wanita. Meskipun demikian, kondisi fisiknya lemah dan mudah terserang penyakit, menjadikan dirinya mudah kecapekan hingga pingsan bila terlalu memaksakan diri. Dengan pakaian apapun, dia sering memakai syal untuk memadukan pakaian sehari-harinya ketika di luar. Syal itu berguna untuk melindungi lehernya yang jenjang dan sensitif, berhubung dia merasa tidak nyaman bila lehernya diekspos di depan orang lain. Kepribadian dan Sifat Sosok yang berhati lembut dan penyayang, bahkan memiliki naluri "keibuan" karena terbiasa mengurus anak kucing peliharaannya. Anak ini terdidik dalam kedisiplinan yang keras dan menjunjung kesopanan yang tinggi, serta ambisi yang kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia telah diwariskan kepintaran yang di atas rata-rata (terima kasih atas gen kitsune dari ibunya), membuatnya menjadi sosok yang kreatif dan senang mempelajari banyak hal baru. Untuk ukuran seorang half-''kitsune, dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat baik, apalagi Kiyoshi sama sekali tidak ingin bila dirinya sampai "mengamuk" di sekolah. Hal itu sangat berkaitan erat dengan masa lalunya, dan membuat Kiyoshi memiliki motivasi besar untuk tidak kelepasan dalam situasi apapun. Dia juga tidak suka untuk merepotkan orang lain—bahkan cenderung akan merasa bersalah dan ingin berbalas budi pada orang tersebut. Dia cenderung terlihat penurut dan pengalah—bahkan membuatnya terkesan ''selfless dan mudah tertindas. Namun, kenyataannya Kiyoshi adalah sosok yang pecemburu, bahkan cenderung posesif kepada orang yang dia sayangi. Dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah, berat badan di bawah rata-rata, dan mudah terserang penyakit, dia bukan tipe yang “terlihat” handal dalam bertarung. Meskipun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali. Terpujilah Kami-sama, Kiyoshi menemukan seni beladiri yang cocok untuk menyesuaikan kondisi fisiknya. Dia senang sekali menggunakan image “cute and innocent” serta kecantikan khas kitsune miliknya bila sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Kedua hal itu membuatnya cukup handal dalam mencari informasi tertentu. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Kiyoshi memang seperti tipikal makhluk berdarah kitsune pada umumnya: licik, pintar berakting, dan akan melakukan banyak cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan (meskipun untuk kasus Kiyoshi, sisi selfless-nya yang membuat anak ini tidak keberatan bila harus mengorbankan banyak hal, termasuk nyawanya sendiri). Idolanya adalah Abe-no-Seimei, sosok onmyouji legendaris yang hidup pada abad ke-12. Selain karena kesamaan mereka sebagai half-kitsune, Kiyoshi juga mengagumi sosok Seimei yang bijak dan sangat diandalkan pada masanya. Latar Belakang Klan Date ... Kelahiran Kiyoshi ... Masa Kecil & Isolasi Meskipun terkesan "dikucilkan" oleh keluarga besar Date, Kiyoshi tetap merasa nyaman dan terlindungi di rumah. Masamune dan Yukiko sangat menyayanginya, serta Kanako, Yoshimura, dan Hidetaka yang cukup menerima keberadaan Kiyoshi sebagai adik bungsu. Namun, hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat terhindar dari rasa iri dengan ketiga kakak tirinya. Mereka dapat pergi keluar dengan bebas, berbeda dengan Kiyoshi yang selalu terkurung di rumah besar. Lagipula, tanpa pergi sekolah, dia telah belajar membaca, menulis, berhitung dasar, serta bahasa Inggris dari Yukiko sendiri. Ketika ia mengeluhkan hal ini pada ibunya, Yukiko berkata bahwa ada saatnya Kiyoshi dapat keluar dengan bebas dari rumah ini. Meskipun ibunya tidak memberitahu kapan, namun Kiyoshi tetap menantikannya. Selain belajar bersama dengan sang ibu, biasanya Kiyoshi mengurung diri untuk membaca di perpustakaan keluarga, atau berkebun di halaman rumah. Dia senang sekali berbicara dengan banyak tanaman saat merawat mereka, tanda bahwa anak ini sebenarnya merasa kesepian. Gempa Bumi & Tsunami Tohoku 2011 ... Surat dari Mahoutokoro ... Masa Sekolah Sebelum Masuk Asrama ... Tahun Pertama ... Tahun Kedua ... Trivia * Karakter ini terinspirasi dari original character ''milik Natalie Howard yang berasal dari ''fandom Capitalia (sub fandom dari Hetalia: Axis Powers), dengan nama yang sama. Dalam fandom ''Capitalia, Honda Kiyoshi merupakan seorang personifikasi kota Sendai yang lahir sejak tahun 1600, dan menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun dalam wujud manusia. * ''Faceclaim-nya, Yuzuru Hanyu, merupakan seorang figure skater berkebangsaan Jepang yang bermain pada cabang men's single. Beliau merupakan pemenang medali emas dua kali pada Olimpiade Musim Dingin (2014, 2018), membuatnya disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu figure skater ''terbaik di dunia pada masa kini. Hanyu sendiri lahir dan besar di Sendai, sebelum pindah ke Toronto, Kanada, sebagai basis utama untuk ''training-nya. * ...